The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEPZ17484’. ‘KLEPZ17484’ originated from a cross-pollination in September 2012 in Stuttgart, Germany between the female pelargonium variety ‘SIL Magnus’ (unpatented) and the male pelargonium variety PAC Abelina ‘Pacabel’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,881).
Seeds from the cross-pollination were obtained. The seeds were sown and plants were grown for evaluation. A single plant was selected in June 2013 and subsequently named ‘KLEPZ17484’. In August 2013 ‘KLEPZ17484’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative cuttings. ‘KLEPZ17484’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany.